The Spirit of Music
by TheOmega360
Summary: Andrew Hindle is frustrated that nothing in his life is going the way he wants it too. His grades in college aren't meeting up to his mother's standards, he fight's constantly with her too, and he's unemployed and can't find a job anywhere. But suddenly, some of the well known Vocaloids show up in Andrew's family room, and completely turn Andrew and his family's life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey dudes and dudettes! TheOmega360 here again! I got myself into Vocaloid about a year ago and my mother got me the Hatsune Miku Project Mirai DX game for the 3DS, and I love it! I also recently bought myself a PS3 and I now have the ability to play all of the other Project Diva games that got released in the US. I was working on an extra credit project for my sociology class on Vocaloids (which sadly never saw the light of day) and while I was looking for images of the Vocaloid crew to photo shop, I came across a fan drawn image that I think was from Devianart. I can't remember who drew it or what the title of it was (and I've tried to search for it again, but no luck). Anyways, the picture showed Miku looking out side of some kind of screen, I'm assuming it's either a PSP screen or a TV screen, and thinking, "I wonder what it's like out there…" and I thought, "hey, that would make a good story!" So here it is! And I have no idea where it's going. Hope you like it!

 **The Sprit of Music**

By TheOmega360

Chapter 1-Crossing The Boundaries

Introvert. Noun. The textbook definition of that word is "a shy, reticent, and typically self-centered person." As an adjective, it is known as "introverted" or "introversive," meaning "of, denoting, or typical of an introvert." The majority of society sees introverts as a stereotypical, lazy individual who tend to keep to himself or herself, and have little to no friends. In some cases this can be proven true, but the overall reality is that it's false. Introverts don't always keep to themselves. They're usually shy due to the awareness that the majority of society doesn't always take too kindly to their unusual behavior. They do have friends, most of them just tend to be scattered across the globe. And they are NOT ENTIRELY self-centered. To say that would imply they are selfish individuals who care only for them self. While I cannot say that EVERY introvert is a nice person, I can say that the majority of them are.

How do I know this? Because I identify as an introvert. My name is Andrew Hindle. I'm twenty-two years old and a senior at Eastern Mennonite University in Harrisonburg, Virginia. If the explanation of that one curious word boggled your mind from what you knew as an introvert, than good, that means I now have your attention. The thing most people think when introverts, otakus, and the mentally or physically disabled come to mind is that they are not normal. Another curious word: Normal. The definition of that is, "conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected." Basically, in society's eyes, everybody expects other people to act and think like everybody else. And I am here to tell you that thought is complete and total bull shit. There is no such thing as normal and there will never be. And this story will prove to you why.

It all started at the end of my junior year at EMU, during my summer vacation. Once again my GPA had dropped, and my mother wasn't too happy about it. My father was kinda disappointed, but he was still proud of how far I had come over the years. I'm guessing he said that to make me feel a little better. My mother however didn't do a whole lot. She was mostly worried about how we were going to get the money to afford next year, so she urged me to get a job during the summer, but no luck. I only got one interview at Giant Eagle, but I didn't get the job. I seriously think my mother's adopted mother rubbed off on her in some way, but that's a pill she'll never swallow. Yeah, my mother kinda got stuck with a woman who's main concern was money rather than her own children. She came through the ordeal alright and ended up being the best mother I could ever ask for, but I seriously doubt anyone can walk out of that situation without getting SOME kind of scars.

My father on the other hand was the opposite. He was rather laid back, and kind of lenient about most serious things, but that was mostly because he thought freaking out about things just made it worse than it already was. And mom couldn't stand that about him. She always thought he was being lazy about…well…everything. It was actually the opposite. Dad worked two jobs, one every day, and one every other night. Afterwards he'd be so tired that he just wanted to take a nap all day. That's a totally justifiable reason for someone to sleep all day in my opinion. But mom absolutely HATES it when people laze around and do nothing. It's no wonder they got divorced back when I was in middle school. I'm not even sure how they got married in the first place.

Anyways, I digress. This whole thing…er…completely abnormal event I should say, started when I was playing Hatsune Miku: Project Diva on my PS3. My mother came down to the family room and asked, "Shouldn't you be searching for Jobs?"

"I would if anyone was hiring," I replied.

"I highly doubt that no one is in need of summer help."

"Mom, for every job application I've handed in, I've either gotten no response, or they said they weren't hiring. The only job that showed promise was Giant Eagle, and you already know how that turned out. The other thing is that most of the businesses here aren't really looking for seasonal help. After I get the money, I'll be headed back to EMU. What good will that do for them?"

There was a few moments of silence as mom tried to process this. I was hoping she was going to say something around the lines of "good point," but for all of her good points, she stubborn as hell and never wants to admit when a juvenile has outsmarted her in an argument. Especially if it's her own son. So it came as no surprise to me when she said, "So you're just going to laze around all of summer vacation?"

"Mom, I don't have a job and I don't have my own place, and I'm broke, what do you want from me?" I asked, getting rather frustrated with my mother. As fuckin' usual.

"I don't know…I want you to do SOMETHING! Wash the dishes!"

"Did that this morning."

"Well…vacuum the house!"

"Did that two days ago."

"Do your laundry!"

"Finished that an hour ago." I may like to play video games nonstop, but I'm nowhere near as lazy as my mother thinks I am.

"Well…why don't you make all of those videos you used to do?"

"My YouTube Channel got terminated for a BS copyright claim, remember?"

"Well you know the copyright law better than anyone I know. Why didn't you file a counterclaim?"

"How do you think my channel got terminated in the first place?! I tried and it backfired on me miserably. It was a fuckin' set up from ShoPro, and I had to pay them four grand just to get out of a lawsuit!"

"You paid HOW MUCH?!"

Yeah, I never told her about this. For obvious reasons.

"Jesus Christ, Andrew, now you'll NEVER go back to college! When did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"And you never told me?!"

"It was my problem, not yours! It didn't feel right to get you involved with it." After I transferred from Frederick Community college, I made a vow to be as independent as I could, with little help from my parents, other than money. That of course was easier said than done.

"That's no excuse, young man! I could've helped you!"

"By making the situation more complicated than it already was? Yeah, fuck that."

Mom didn't take those last three words too well.

"How dare you talk to me like that," she said with a very threatening tone. If I were still twelve years old, it would've scared me. But she and I argue so much nowadays I was used to it, and honestly, extremely unintimidated. That still didn't fix how irritated I was getting.

"I'm twenty two years old, mom! I'll talk to you however I want!" I yelled.

"Not in my house you won't!" She yelled back. "As long as you live here you live by my rules and you do what I say."

That was when something snapped in my head. I quietly turned off my PS3, and turned to my now infuriated mother.

"You know what, mom?" I said, trying my best to control my temper. "You're absolutely right. And that's what I always hate about coming here during summer break. Every damn year, it's always what you want. You want me to do everything and I mean EVERYTHING that you and only you want out of life! You wanted me to become a lawyer and follow in your footsteps, saying that my studies in Digital Media was a, and I quote, 'waste of effort. You wanted me to buddy up to God, claiming it's what a true Christian does. You wanted me to go to a Christian school. You picked all of my classes for me, never once giving me the choice of an elective! Everything that I have done in my life was done on YOUR whim! And I'm fuckin' sick of it! If it weren't for the fact that I'm financially broke and can't afford my own place, I wouldn't even need you in my life! I'm an adult and I don't need your damn caudling!"

There was a moment of silence. "You'd better take that back right now," mom said sternly to me.

"Ohhhhh, I'm just getting warmed up," I replied. "You know who you've been starting to sound like these past month?"

Mom's eyes widened, knowing exactly where this was going. "Don't you DARE-!"

"Your mother," I interrupted. "And I mean that in the opposite way in how she treated you as a kid. You may have been a great mother when I was a child, but you SUCK at acknowledging your son as an adult! Not once did you give me an ounce of emotional support when I was having a stressful day at college. All you gave me was step-by-step instructions that never worked out for me! Do you have any idea why I kept my grades a secret from you?! Because I knew that you wouldn't do anything to help me in the way that I needed the most! It's just money, money, money! You wanna know why I shut myself off from you after high school? It's because I became a stranger to you! I had to break out of your overprotective cage on my own, and developed teenage habits behind your back that I knew you wouldn't approve of. I just wanted to be a normal teenager, just like everyone else! But YOU were always a constant roadblock. You never let me live my life the way I wanted to! You never have and you never will, because it's ALWAYS! ABOUT! YOU!

That was the loudest I have ever yelled at my mother in my life. And I don't do it that often. Only when she has gotten on my last nerve.

There were a few moments of silence.

Then…

"Get out," my mother said softly.

"Gladly," I replied coldly. I stormed past mom, grabbed my car keys that were hanging on the key rack by the front door, and went outside. As I approached my car I heard my mother scream in fury. I just scoffed, feeling no sympathy for her. I got into my car and screeched out of the driveway. I had no idea where I was going to go. But wanted to get as far away from that place as I could go. I needed to blow off some steam somewhere. Perhaps…maybe I should go on a hike. Get my head straight. Yeah, that was an idea.

…

Miku stretched and yawned. "Fuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aw, man! What a workout!" She said happily as she plopped down on the couch in the Diva Lounge. She and the other Vocaloids in Project Diva F had just gotten back from a series of rigorous performances that Andrew had put them through from the other side of the screen.

"Ah, tell me about it," Kaito said as he stretched out in his recliner. "Man, Omega's got some serious sense of rhythm."

"Too strong a sense of rhythm if you ask me," Meiko remarked as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. "I would kill for a weeklong vacation. That guy's got way too much energy."

"But that's what makes doing music with Omega so much fun!" Rin exclaimed. "I've never known anyone that has a passion for music and sound so strong."

"Yeah! He's so into the music, his passion could even rival Miku's!" Len, Rin's twin brother exclaimed.

Luka giggled at the twin's energy and enthusiasm. "You do realize that Omega is the only human that we know of who has this much passion for music, right?"

"While that may be true, I doubt there is an individual who is exactly like Omega," Gakupo stated in a calm gentlemanly manner.

"Not to mention he's really, and I mean REALLY cute!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Gumi, we've been over this," Neru commented while she was fiddling around with her phone. "It's impossible. We exist on different sides of the screen. There's no way we can get into the real world."

"Oh come on, Neru," Teto criticized. "Nothing is impossible. I mean think about it. We are computer programs who have a sense of self-awareness. I bet the people outside thought something like this is inconceivable, but here we stand, fully aware of what we are, and gossiping about what may lie on the other side of the screen."

Unbeknownst to the individual known as Andrew Hindle (whom the Vocaloids refer to by the username Omega, an abbreviation of TheOmega360), he had bought a copy of Project Diva that had a rather unique glitch. There were certain codes accidentally entered into the character models of the Vocaloids that caused them to become self aware upon the game's first start up on a PS3 system. But the Vocaloids were unaware of this fact just as well, and they assumed that every video game in the real world had programs that were capable of free will just as they were. But their knowledge of the real world was extremely limited. They only knew what the obtained when Andrew was searching the Internet with his PS3, which happened very seldom. He only did it when his computer was in for repairs.

There were only two things that they knew about the real world. One was that the world outside was occupied by a race of people called humans, a species that looked strikingly similar to the Vocaloids. Second was that there were multiple copies of themselves in the form of discs and digital data, and that there were thousands of other different fellow programs coded into these "video games." About a month after this discovery, Miku had started talking with the other Vocaloids on what the world outside of the screen might be like. It all started when Miku asked, "Do you ever wonder what it's like out there?"

Since then Miku had been dreaming about going to the real world. But she, as well as the other Vocaloids knew how far fetched that was.

"Still, what if it is possible?" Miku asked. "How do you think we would do it?"

Neru sighed. "Miku, you've been obsessed with this ever since we discovered that another world even exists on the other side of the screen. It's kinda starting to get a little annoying."

"C'mon, Neru, how can you not be obsessed with the possibilities of the 'what if' scenario?" Gumi challenged. "I mean, in here there's just the studio and the rest of Mirai City. That's it. But out there is probably a whole bunch of things just waiting to be discovered!"

"Gumi," Gakupo interjected. "You do realize that is a big 'what if' scenario, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Gumi admitted. "But it's fun to think about, right?"

"Still what if it is possible?" Kaito pondered.

"Oh, come on, not you too," Meiko groaned.

"No, really what if it is?" Kaito insisted. "Think about all the stuff we could find out there."

"There could be a whole bunch of new types of music to discover out there!" Teto exclaimed.

"It does spark a pretty strong sense of curiosity," Luka said, now even more interested in the topic.

"I wanna go!" Rin exclaimed.

"Me too!" Len added.

Neru just sighed. "Len, I'm telling you, it's a physical impossibility."

"You don't know that," Len replied.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"None of us have even made an attempt to breach the boundary between our worlds," Gakupo. "How can you be so certain of something that you haven't attempted?"

"I…uh…well…" Neru sighed in defeat. "Yeah, well got me there."

"Okay!" Miku shouted as she jumped off of the couch. "Let's try it!"

"Try what?" Kaito asked.

"Getting to the real world!"

"Um, Miku," Luka said, a little surprised of Miku's sudden energy. "We don't even how to do that. I mean, there is literally a screen blocking us from getting there."

Rin and Len's faces lit up. "Let's break it!" They shouted in unison.

Everybody just turned wide-eyed at the Kagamine twins.

"Ummm…I don't know if that's a good idea…" Meiko said nervously.

"Sounds like a plan!" Miku shouted grabbing a nearby chair and throwing it at the giant blank piece of glass that hung above the Vocaloid set. The chair hit the screen with a CLANG!

"Miku!" Neru shouted in shock.

"Heave-ho!" Rin and Len shouted as they tossed the couch at the screen.

"Hey, that couch cost me twenty thousand yen!" Meiko shouted, freaking out over her duties as the manager of the Vocaloid crew.

"Incoming!" Teto yelled as she threw Kaito's recliner.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Kaito whined as he was sprawled on the floor after getting his chair yanked out from under him.

The screen started to show signs of cracks.

"It's working!" The Kagamine twins shouted with joy.

"Throw more stuff!" Miku shouted as she grabbed the coffee table and then proceeded to throw it. More cracks started to show on the screen.

"Ugh…" Haku groaned as she entered the lounge. "What's with all the racket…?"

"Haku, I told you not to drink while you're on the clock!" Meiko shouted.

"Ow! Don't yell so loud!" Haku was clearly suffering from a hangover.

Luka sighed. "Oh well, when in Rome." She said as she grabbed one of the counter chairs and threw it at the screen.

The cracks in tensified.

"Ummmm…did everyone have a drinking party while I was out…?" Haku asked, completely confused as to what was transpiring.

"Hey! What's going on down here?!" Lilly shouted as she stormed into the room. "I'm trying to write a song!"

"Huuurrrryyyaaaahh!" Gumi shouted as she tossed the refrigerator at the screen.

"Noooooo, my ice-cream stash!" Kaito yelled.

"My booze stash!" Both Meiko and Haku yelled in unison. Immediately afterwards they both gave each other the evil eye. "YOUR booze stash?!" The both yelled angrily.

CRACK! SHATTER!

The giant screen had finally shattered.

"It worked!" Miku shouted happily.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Rin and Len exclaimed.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind started to pick up and blow straight into the screen. Miku was immediately lifted off her feet.

"W-wha-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Miku!" Luka shouted.

"Big sis!" The Kagamine twins yelled as they ran after Miku. Immediately the got swept off their feet and flew towards the screen. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Rin! Len!" Luka shouted.

"You crazy kids get back here right now!" Meiko shouted as she ran towards the screen. She then willingly jumped into the shattered glass, allowing her to be carried where ever the screen would take them.

"My ice-creaaaaaaaaaaam!" Kaito whined as he too was swept into the screen.

Neru's phone was suddenly yanked out of her hand by the wind. "My phone!" She yelled as she chased after it. "Give that back! It's mine!" She jumped up and managed to catch her phone, but was then swept into the screen by the wind. "WHHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eek!" Lilly screamed as she was tossed into the air and towards the screen. "WHAT IS GOING OOOOOONNNN?!"

It was then Haku's turn to get sucked into the screen. Still not having any clue as to what was going on (and still recovering from a hangover), she lazily looked at the empty sake bottle that was in her hand. "Maybe I should stop drinking," she said as she disappeared behind the shattered glass.

"GERONIMO!" Teto yelled as she dashed and jumped into the screen.

"BONZAI!" Gumi yelled following in suit.

Luka just face palmed for a few seconds. "What a mess…" She sighed. "Oh well, might as well join them." Luka then ran to where the wind was the strongest and jumped. "Allyoop!"

Luka was the last Vocaloid to get sucked into the screen, just before the wind stopped. The shattered glass pieces of the screen suddenly floated up and then flew back towards their proper places. In a matter of seconds, the screen was fixed as though nothing ever happened, leaving the Vocaloid lounge in an eerie silence.

AN: So what do you think? Should I do more? Please leave a review if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everybody! Sorry about taking so long on getting another chapter out, I've been working more on Boundless and other stories that randomly pot into my head. But I promise I'm not stopping anytime soon. Now, NEEEEEX!

Chapter 2-The Impossible Arrival

Carol Hindle, Andrew Hindle's mother, was livid. She was sitting on the couch in the family room, bawling her eyes out. Never had she heard her own son talk to her so viciously. She had done everything to raise him to be an obedient boy. What had gone wrong? There was just too much of his father in him. He was a dreamer filled with unrealistic goals. And in Carol's eyes, dreamers never prosper in the real world. She once had dreams when she was a child, but her mother…her mother…

" _You know who you've been starting to sound like these past few months? Your mother."_

Those words echoed inside her mind like a recurring nightmare. How dare he say that. She was NOTHING like her mother. She swore to be nothing like her. And yet…what made Andrew say that?

" _Because it's ALWAYS! ABOUT! YOU!"_

Carol took some time to ponder this. Why did he say that at the end? She had always done what she thought was…what SHE thought…come to think of it, she never did ask Andrew what he wanted to do in his life. Well, she was pretty sure she did, but…she couldn't remember exactly. All she could remember was teaching him about law and everything that Andrew didn't really seem that interested in. Whenever a topic relating to legality came up his eyes just glazed over. But Andrew said he found it interesting. And he sounded honest too. But…could that have been a lie? Carol knew that her son was a very convincing liar. But if it was a lie, why wouldn't he be honest with her about it?

" _I'm_ _such an idiot…"_ Carol lamented.

Suddenly there was a fizz of electricity from the TV. Carol looked up at it, but saw nothing unusual. She chalked it up to her imagination. The house did tend to make noises on it's own after all. Stupid cheaply built foundation. Then there was the second crackle. Carol looked at the TV again, and this time she did see something. There was a whole bunch of electricity crackling around the TV screen, and the screen itself started to ripple, as if it were water. Carol suddenly started to panic, and backed away from the family room and into the kitchen. But she didn't turn away from what she was seeing. Though she was frightened, a part of her was curious as to what was transpiring.

The TV then started to glow a bright radiant light. And then, out of everything that could have happened, twelve people with vibrant colored clothing and hair came flying out of the TV, yelling in shock, and then just fell into a pile on the floor in front of the TV.

And that's when Carol started to freak out for real.

…

The guilt had finally started to settle in. I was about halfway to Gambril when I started to feel like all kinds of emotional crap. I couldn't keep my mind on the road, so I pulled over at a nearby Wal-Mart to collect my thoughts. I decided to grab something to eat at a nearby Sonic's while I was there, cuz I also kinda felt like binge eating. I know I said I didn't feel any sympathy for her, but that was when my pent-up rage was running amok. As I've said a thousand in my life, we all say things that we don't mean from time to time, but I meant every word I said back there. And I felt like a complete asshole for it. The rage was subsiding, guilt and regret replaced it. Maybe I should go home and apologize.

RIIIIIINNNG!

I picked up my cell to see who was calling. It was mom. I considered ignoring it, but considering what I had said to her, I'd better humor her. So I answered the call.

"Okay, mom, before you start, I just want to say-"

"Andrew, oh my God! Get back to the house right now!"

I was prepared to hear mom yell at me, but I was expecting it to be in a furious manner. But this wasn't fury. This was panic and fear.

"Ow! God, mom, what-what's going on, is something wrong?!"

"Of course something's wrong! All of these…these…people, these, vibrant colored people appeared right out of the TV!"

…

What…?

"Okay, mom, I can understand if you felt the urge to drink after our last…um…discussion, but-"

"I am NOT drunk! Andrew, there are people in the house and I'm freaking the fuck out!"

…

Okay, minus the TV part, there was obviously something going on in the house. Mom rarely ever drops the F-bomb unless she's serious about something.

"Okay well have you tried calling the cops?"

"I did, and when I described the situation to them, they hung up on me!"

Gee, I wonder why?

"Okay, well, have they tried to take anything from the house?"

"Well…no they haven't, they seem to be…extremely confused as I am."

"…Mom, you sure you haven't been drinking?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Andrew, please, just come back home, alright? I nearly had a heart attack a few seconds ago."

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way."

I hung up and started reluctantly driving back to the house. I couldn't wait to see what kind of fiasco mom was flipping out about this time. Little did I know that what I was about to find when I got there would change my life forever.

…

Carol hung up the phone and turned to the colorful crowd that had now untangled themselves from the pile and were now staring at her.

"Umm…did we scare you…?" A young girl with long teal colored hair tied into two impossibly large twin tails asked.

Carol was taken aback a bit by the mere fact that one of the odd strangers was addressing her directly, but she tried the best she could to control her panicked feelings, lest she go into cardiac arrest.

"Umm…well…that's kind of an understatement…but…yeah…you kind of did…" Carol replied, rather unsure if she should continue this conversation.

Two young twins, a girl and a boy, both with bright blonde wearing matching outfits…or uniforms it looked like. "We're sorry," the boy said, bowing in unison with the girl.

"We didn't mean to frighten you, honestly," the girl said immediately after the boy.

"U-umm…" Carol wasn't really sure what to be more surprised by: The overwhelming innocence of these two twins, or the fact that they seemed to be in perfect sync with each other.

"Excuse me, miss?" a very beautiful young woman with strawberry pink hair spoke up. "I can assure you that we mean no harm. I can imagine that seeing a bunch of people fall out of a TV screen might be a little…stressful."

"Really?" Carol replied with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ma'am," a gentleman with long purple hair said. "I understand that we have inadvertently frightened you by our sudden appearance. But please believe us when we say that it was never our intention to do so."

"Yeah, it's these brat's fault for this situation in the first place," A shorthaired brunette said, irritably pointing to the teal haired girl and the twins. "It was their idea to keep chucking crap at the screen on our side to see if we could get into the real world."

Just when Carol thought things couldn't get anymore confusing, it did. "Umm…what…?"

"Yeah, this is gonna sound crazy," a girl with red hair styled in twin tornado tails spoke up, "but we're from one of Omega's video games on his PS3."

"Umm…huh…?" They were right. Even after all that had transpired, that did sound crazy.

"Yeah, these three wouldn't shut up about wanting to meet this 'Omega' person, and decided to put theory into practice," a girl with dark blonde hair tied in a pony tail on the side said, sounding just as irritable as the brunette.

"Wait, wait, just, stop, none of what you are saying makes any sense!" Carol shouted. "Who are you people?! How did you… _get_ here?! And who is this Omega person you keep talking about?!"

"Guy with curly brown hair, cute face, usually decked out in blue everything, wears blue tinted sunglasses on his head and headphones around his neck, and is about the same height as most of us here?" A green haired girl wearing red tinted aviator goggles on her head.

And that's when Carol's heart nearly stopped. "My…son…?"

"Oh," the green-haired girl said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yyyyeeeaaahhhh, might wanna take the 'cute' part back," a young man with short blue hair said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shrieked a girl with long and bright blonde hair, just about as bright as the twins'. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"AH!" Yelled yet another girl with silver hair tied in a long pony tail. "I'm up, I'm up! I'm not drinking on the job, I swear!" She then took a second too look around at her suroundings. "Uhhh…what's up with the change in scenery? Did we remodel the lounge or something?"

Suddenly there was a loud SLAM down a small hallway near by the kitchen and family room.

"Mom are you alright?!" A young man's voice called down the hall. "I heard a scream, did something happen." The sound of running footsteps were heard for a few seconds, and then a young boy entered the scene. He had short curly brown hair, was decked out in blue everything, was wearing blue-tinted sun glasses on his head, and large black headphones around his neck with the cord dangling loosely by his lower calf.

Carol knew who this boy's name was. He was her son, Andrew Hindle.

"Mom, what's going on?" Andrew asked his mother, clearly worried about what he had heard when he parked by the house.

All Carol did in response was point her finger to whatever it was she wouldn't stop staring at. Andrew immediately turned to what she was pointing at and immediately froze with shock and went wide-eyed. After a few moments, he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. And when he saw that he wasn't, he looked at the Dr. Pepper that he was still holding in his hand. "What the hell did they put in this thing?"

…

I swear I was having an incredibly tough time processing what I was looking at. There, standing in front of me in the family room, was the entire friggin' Vocaloid crew from my game! They were all there! Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi Neru, Teto, Haku, and Lilly! I was gone for only one hour and bam, this crap happens! Seriously what the hell did those guys put in my burger or Dr. Pepper. At first I thought what I was looking at were a bunch of cosplayers that broke into our house some how, but no, the outfits were way too perfect, the hair looked one hundred percent natural, and there wasn't a single flaw on their skin. And before I could even begin to ask how and why, Rin and Len started running at me.

"Yaaaaaaayyyy!" They both shouted as they tackled me to the floor.

"Aaaahhh!" I yelled.

The both of them giggled at my reaction. "Hey, hey! Is your name really 'Omega,' or is that just what you call yourself to sound cool?" Rin teased me.

"Sis! That's rude!" Len exclaimed. Rin just stuck out her tongue and gave a rather cheeky grin.

"Okay you two," Luka said as she picked up the Kagamine twins by the back of their school uniforms. "Don't make him feel uncomfortable."

"Awwwwwww," the twins pouted.

Gumi then walked over to me and held out her hand. "Need some help?" She asked.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile as I stood up. While I was dusting myself off, I noticed that Gumi was still standing in front of me. Actually, she was kinda staring at me with a smile her face. Not that I minded, but considering the suddenness of the situation, I was so confused that I really wasn't able to appreciate that a cute girl was looking at me. "Ummmm…what are you doing…?"

"Checking you out," Gumi replied rather nonchalantly.

"…Why…?"

"Cuz I think you're cute." Again, nonchalantly.

"U-uhhh…" Needless to say, I was kinda shocked by her straight-forward attitude.

"Gumi," Gakupo spoke up. "Don't make the young man feel awkward. I imagine he and his mother are most likely having a difficult time processing what has transpired. Speaking of whom, I would suggest that you refrain from fawning over Omega while she is present. At least until we try to explain the situation to them in further depth."

"Thank you!" Lilly exclaimed. "Finally, someone who has at least an ounce of logic!"

…

"Okay, so, you guys are saying that the whole time I've had my copy of Project Diva, you guys have been self aware? How long has that been going on?"

"Ummm…about a year," Miku answered.

We had all gathered in the family room to discuss the sudden turn of events. Mom and I were sitting on the couch, while Miku were sitting on the floor in front of the sliding glass door that lead to the back porch with Rin and Len sitting in front of her. Lilly and Haku took the love seat, while the other Vocaloids stood in various parts of the room. Except for Gumi, she was sitting next to me on the couch. Still wasn't sure what to think of that, and I could only assume the amount of alarm bells that were going of in mom's head at the sight of a strange girl sitting next to her eldest son.

"Uhhh…yeah, you realize how kind of…well impossible that sounds right?"

"Andrew," my mother spoke up. "They came flying out of the TV. I'm still having a hard time believing what I saw, but the fact is that they're still here in front of us. So…I really don't know how else to describe how this could have happened…"

"Un-friggin'-believable…" Lilly said with a rather distraught look on her face. "We're really in the real world…"

Haku looked over at Lilly. "Umm…you okay, Lil?"

"Yeah…just…trying to process all of this…"

I just gave an exhausted sigh.

"Are you okay, Omega?" Luka asked me with concern on her face.

"First off…my name's Andrew. TheOmega360 is just my handle that I use for most of my online activities. So you can just call me by that. Second…" I paused a bit before answering, not sure if they needed to hear this…but hell, I needed someone to talk to about my state of depression other than my less than helpful mother. "I haven't exactly been having the greatest of summers."

Everyone then gave me a rather surprised look.

"Oh…" Meiko simply said.

"But…you always looked so happy whenever you were playing our songs…" Teto spoke up, not really understanding what I was saying.

"That's because in the moment I'm immersing myself the music, it's the only time I can forget about my worries. It's my escape from reality."

"That kind of thinking is what will never get you a job," mom muttered, but not soft enough.

"Ugh, mom, I'm really not in the mood."

"Ahem," Gakupo cleared his throat all of a sudden. "Perhaps we should leave you two alone for a bit?"

"Please," mom replied.

The Vocaloids all filed out of the family room. I guess they were going to explore some of the house. Mom and I just sat there for a solid two minutes until I spoke up.

"So…what do we do about this?"

"What do you mean 'we?' This is your mess, you clean it up."

"'My mess?' This is MY mess?!" I raised my voice, but not to a shout.

"Yes YOUR mess! This is your stupid game and these are the characters from it!"

"So what you just expect me to magically fix it?! I barely even understand how they got here, and I'm not the one that caused it! How the fuck is this my fault?!"

"It…it just is! Ever since you went to collage everything has been going downhill for us!"

"I NEVER wanted to go to college. You sent me there, because you wanted me to go there!"

"And what were you going to do if you didn't? You can't get a job doing those videos that you do."

"Yes I can! It's called self-employment!"

"That never works!"

"It works for some people."

"Then they're wasting their lives because they didn't try to be productive in society."

At that point I just slammed my hands on the couch and stood up. "Yes. They did, mom. They took and alternate route and it worked out for them. The only reason you say that is because you don't understand ANYTHING about this era. Times are changing weather you like it or not. You either get on board or get left behind and forgotten. They didn't give up. They adapted, which is always what you are SO fond of telling me. But you on the other hand? You did give up. You always told me how much you wanted to be a musician when you were a kid. And for a while you were."

"I only played a churches, Andrew, I NEVER got to realize my dream. Reality never works in your favor."

"Then you MAKE it work in your favor! And the first step to do that is to NOT GIVE UP. Ever. You're always telling me that. And yet, you started pushing me in the same direction as you, because you don't believe in me. You don't believe in yourself, and your parents never believed in you. No matter how much you think you're different from them, no one can leave that sort of lifestyle without SOME sort of mental scars. Face it mom. You're coming closer and closer to becoming the very thing that you swore never to become. And you don't even realize it."

There was silence for few moments. Mom said nothing and neither did I. I was waiting for her to say something, but I guess I might have struck a little too close to home in her heart. Honestly, it was about time. She never got a therapist. Well, actually she did once but she wrote the guy off as a hack because he called her a people pleaser. I think mom knew that was true and she didn't want to hear anymore. The bad part about the truth is also the good part about it. You hate it when you first hear it, but after much time of contemplation you come to accept it and overcome it. I never had much of a problem with that, especially when I found out about my learning disability. But mom…well…some people build their walls a little too thick.

After what seemed like an eternity…I think it actually might have been two minutes, I turned around, ejected the Project Diva disk from the PS3, and then proceeded to go to the front door. The rest of the Vocaloid gang were standing there. They had looks on their faces that were a mix of concern and sadness. They heard. They heard it all. I just sighed and said, "C'mon guys. Let's go for a walk."

…

"My mom and I…lately we haven't been seeing eye to eye," I started explaining to everyone as we were walking. "I think it might have started around the time of my sophomore year in high school."

"Why's that?" Miku asked me.

"Well…she has a…very different thought process than me. And a lot of that is attributed to her very very shity life when she was a kid."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kaito said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh it was bad. Her birthmother abandoned her, her adopted parents treated her like a housemaid, her brother was a dick, she can't stand my dad, and everything she has tried in her life has backfired in her face in the worst way possible."

…

"That…definitely sounds…unpleasant…" Gakupo responded.

"Indeed…I know you may not like your mother too much but…you have to understand-"

"Oh don't get me wrong, she has my sympathies," I cut in. "And I still love her as a mother, she has done a LOT to help me. But…I don't think she understands that it's time to just…leave me be…let me make my own decisions with out her two cents. It's been very hard for her ever since my brother and I left for separate colleges. She…kinda hates being alone. Cuz she's the only one on her side of the family that gives a shit about Josh and I. And she can't stand my dad, for reasons I still have yet to uncover."

"Your mom hates your dad?" Rin asked.

"I thought parents were supposed to love each other," Len added.

"Maybe in fairy tales, and there are actually a lot of families out there that are like that. Josh and I just got a little unlucky I suppose. You don't really get to choose which family you're born into. Life's little game of Russian roulette. Which kinda makes life a troll."

Luka and Gumi got a chuckle out of that.

"Did I say something funny?" I asked.

"The way you said it," replied Luka. "It was a very unique analogy of how you view your life."

"Yeah, it was hilarious! You may have it tough, but you're a cool dude," said Gumi placing an arm on my sholder.

"U-Umm…thanks…I guess…?" I said awkwardly, feeling a little heat on my face. Gumi unfortunately noticed it.

"Oooooooo, somebody's enjoying themselves~!" Gumi teased.

"Huh? Uh…no, I…I'm not…that's to say…"

"Andrew and Gumi, sitting in a tree!" Rin and Len sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes—HEY!"

"Alright you two that's enough," Lilly said as she picked up the Kagamine by the colar of their outfits.

"Awwwwww," the twins whined.

"Gumi, don't tease the young man," Gakupo said. "I'm not sure he's in the mood for it."

"Actually, Gakupo, it's kinda making me feel a little better," I replied.

"Oooooooooo, so you like it?" Gumi teased me again.

"U-um…well…I don't mind it…"

"You realize that's just fuel for her to tease you more, right?" Kaito asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he looks soooo cuuuuuute when he gets all shy and flustered," Gumi cooed.

"Well, in her defense," Haku added. "He his pretty easy on the eyes. And he's got a cute butt too."

I spluttered at that. "Where did THAT come from?!"

"Honnesty," Haku said smirking.

"You mean the alcohol," Neru commented.

"Hey, drunk thoughts are sober thoughts!" Meiko defended.

Haku nodded in agreement. "I'm actually sober now though."

"Well…let's test your thought," Gumi said and then did something I was not expecting. She spanked my butt.

"AHH! What the fuck?!"

"Yup! Nice and firm, just the way I like 'em."

"That was uncalled for!"

"If you didn't like it then why's you're face all red, hmm?"

I then attempted to give her a noogie, but she dodged and started running away from me, laughing all the while. Well…for however long they would be in the real world, at least it wouldn't be boring.


End file.
